Ultimate SpiderMan: Great Power, Great Responsibi
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: The 21st Century retelling of SpiderMan begins, as he deals with the death of Uncle Ben, and battles the Scorpion for the first time.


Ultimate Spider-Man #1

By

Patrick Moore

"This is Trish Tilby with a special report for CNBC. Thirty minutes ago, a bank robbery was stopped by a mysterious spider man. The robbers were wrapped up in spider webbing, and the stolen money was sent back to the bank. Who is the mysterious spider man? We will never know. This is Trish Tilby reporting."

Peter Parker stood on a nearby rooftop looking at the reporter and her cameraman drive off, as the police pulled down the two robbers from the huge spider web between two light post.

"Well, Uncle Ben, this is for you," he said, as he put on a red mask with big white eyes, and black lines that look like a spider web that matched the red and blue costume. He shot a web line to another rooftop, and swung off.

Great Power, Great Responsibility- Pt. 1

One month ago…

Peter Parker woke up to the sound of Kiss' Lick It Up on his clock radio. He turned to see it was 6:30 in the morning, as he goes to the bathroom to wash up.

Minutes later, Peter ran downstairs to meet his Aunt May, who is making breakfast, and Uncle Ben, who is reading the paper.

"Morning, Aunt May, Uncle Ben," smiled Peter, as he went to the table to sit on a chair.

"Peter, I need you to come home after school, because we need to start painting the basement, so we don't have that much to do this weekend," replied Ben.

"I'll be there," said Peter, "with boots on."

"I know that you got a field trip to Empire State University tomorrow," said Aunt May, as she laid a plate of bacon and eggs with toast on Peter's side of the table. "I want you to know is that I won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow, since I'll be at work overtime."

"That's ok, Aunt May, I'll take the bus home to help Uncle Ben with the painting," replied Peter. "I'm going to see if MJ would like to help us."

The Parkers began to eat breakfast, as they prepared for the rest of the day.

Midtown High School…

"Hey, shit for brains," said Eugene "Flash" Thompson pointed to Peter, as he pushed other teens aside to get to him. "I'm talking to you, Jimmy Neutron!"

"My name is Peter Parker, Flash," Peter corrected him. "And I'm not going to help you cheat, so you could be on the football team."

"Look here, putz, I need to help me study for the big test next week," snapped Flash. "My father is going to kick my ass if I fail again."

"I know your father has been drinking again, and you need to stand up to him to stop boozing like a drunken idiot," Peter spoke.

Flash grabs Peter by the shirt, and slammed him into a couple of lockers. "I can take on my asshole of a father without your help, Parker!"

"Back off, Flash, Peter was trying to help," both of them turned to see a fifteen year old red-headed girl standing there with blue jeans and a black shirt with red silhouettes of the animated Justice League in the background. Mary Jane Watson gave an angered look at Flash. "Let him go, or I'll show you what a girl with a black belt can do to a football player who's acting like an ass."

Flash slowly let go of Peter, as Parker slowly landed on the floor.

"You win this round, Red," Flash said to MJ, then turned to Peter. "I'll deal with you later, Parker." Flash walks off.

"Why must you deal with that jackass, Peter?" MJ asked. "Why didn't you tell a teacher about this?"

"Flash will kick my butt everyday, until I'm nothing," replied Peter. "I wish I was like you, MJ, with all your Chuck Norris martial arts and skills. Heck. I'm more like Urkel than Hulk Hogan."

"Peter Parker, don't you ever give up," spoke MJ. "You can do it. All you need is confidence for yourself. You need to stand up to jerks like Flash Thompson, and tell them whose boss."

"You sound like an ABC After School Special," Peter smirked.

"I know," MJ smirked as well. "We better get to class, before Mr. Warren puts us in detention."

Peter agreed, as they both hurried to their next class.

Oscorp Labs…

Norman Osborn stood in front of a metallic green armor shaped like a scorpion. Next to him were the inventors of the armor, Professor Farley Stillwell and Dr. Spencer Smyth.

"Gentlemen, I see that the Scorpion project is going on nicely," said Norman. "What will this armor do?"

"We're planning to send one solider with the armor to Iraq to end the war as soon as possible," replied Dr. Smyth. "The armor has a tracking device that will seek out its target, and kill it."

"Will it find Osama bin Laden?" Osborn asked. "We've been trying to find that son of a bitch for five years now, and we haven't found that piece of shit yet."

"The armor will find anyone," replied Stillwell.

"Who is the lucky man who will don the suit?" Osborn smirked.

"McDonald "Mac" Gargan," replied Smyth. "He's a SHIELD agent chosen by Nick Fury himself. Gargan is a great marksman in weapons and combat."

"Tell Fury thank you, and order a box of the best Cuban cigars for him as well," Osborn said, as he left the lab.

Parker Residents…

"He what!" May Parker shouted. "How could that bully brat Eugene beat the living crap out of you, Peter?"

Peter stood there beaten and bloody, after Flash and some of his goons attacked him after school, while MJ was at the school library.

"Peter is not a fighter, May," replied Uncle Ben. "He's a genius, like Reed Richards."

"I don't care if Peter has the brain of Paris Hilton, he needs to stand up to that jackass!" snapped May.

"May, language," corrected Ben.

"Ben Parker, our nephew just got the snot out of him by those bullies, and you want him to talk to them," said May.

"I'm ok, Aunt May, it's just a little bruise," replied Peter, as he looked like the beaten clay characters from Celebrity Deathmatch.

"That's it!" May snapped. "Your uncle is going to be a chaperone at you field trip to ESU tomorrow, and if Eugene and his thugs come after you again, Uncle Ben will be there!"

"May, I've got to work tomorrow," replied Ben, as he straightened his glasses. "I'll see if I can take Peter to ESU, and he could call me on his cell when he's done. Besides, they'll be other teachers at the university in case Flash does attack Peter."

May sighed. "Fine, but you're responsible for this, Ben."

Ben turned to smirk at Peter. "Come on, Pete, let's clean you up, then we'll stop at Ben & Jerry's for some ice cream."

"What about the basement?" Peter asked.

"It can wait till next week," Ben replied, as he and Peter went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Tomorrow, Peter Parker's life will be changed forever.

Next Time: Peter Parker's life changes and we are introduced to the Ultimate Gwen Stacy. All this and more in Pt. 2 of "Great Power, Great Responsibility."


End file.
